jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of the Iron Fists
Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna – Warriors of the Iron Fists were a faction within the Jedi vs. Sith Universe. They were commonly known as the Iron Fists, or simply IFs. EDIT: The creator of said faction would have spit seeing this; IF = Iron Fists. IFs... Iron Fistssssssss? Look ridiculous? Does to me. =History= Universe V1.0 "Stuff I don't really know about" I leave the above qoute purely because it is so ignorant. People really need learn to read before they write about things.... Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna – Warriors of the Iron Fists. Certainly are a lot of opinions are out there… I have been told of many a thing about the IF, often by people who do not know who they are speaking to. Strange, as I introduced the IF to the JvS universe. Believe that we were the first people to post there. & a feature of that was the Gaelic language, as is so often laid at my feet in a generally negative tone. Hilarious that such tends to end with “a chara” that meaning friend in Gaelic. I digress. The IF. Yes that’s IF not IFs, the latter is ridiculous. IF = Iron Fists; Ifs? Iron Fistsssssssss? I have no clue. Frankly I don’t care, as it is incorrect. Now let us get a few things clear here. To not know who the IF was in the UvS uni is laughable; we tattooed our place in it from day one. An Tiarna Dubh aka ATD (hate that lazy acronym) started the group as the militant wing of the CDDC. Gaiscioch Dearg (Red Warrior) & Lord Vereor were the original crew. & indeed we painted our name across the JvS universe. This was long before anybody else was a significant part of the group. Before many of the celebrated members of the IF can even be spoken of that fact needs to be understood. The talk below is so reduced I won't even dignify responding to it. Relationship with Night Jedi Several members of the Night Jedi, including Ne'aol and Kyle Tinto joined the Iron Fists, initially they flew their own fighters, but were later given command of huge fleets, of which some was eventually given to the Night Jedi. On at least one occasion, during the YV invasion of the galaxy, Ne'aol and Kyle brought IF assistance to defend Night Jedi facilities. Betrayal At some point, a change in the faction occured, and Kyle and Ne'aol felt betrayed by the IF. I wish I knew more about this to write about, but I don't. NOTE: Learn to read. More stuff I don't know The above evidences a lazy observation of readily accessible information. This is not an insult to the intelligence of the writer but rather a valid criticism of said writers actual study of subject at hand. Universe 1.5 The ensuing description of the IF war is pathetic.... But let that stand for what it's worth.... Large scale war A war was planned against the IF. Many people and factions plotted against them for various reasons. LOGIC: Look above then below.... This does not even make sense Jobie Wan Kenobi of the Night Jedi sided with Kyle Tinto, who felt betrayed by the faction. =Members= *ATD *etc =Holdings= Present Manaan List of current holdings (planets etc) Past A lot List of holdings once held Again... people need learn to read.... A little An Tiarna rant.... The writers didn't like him The JvS game jocks With his lowlife backers And his hands like rocks They didn't want to have a bogey man They didn't like him And he didn't like them A Sithmas carol You better not shout You better not cry You better not scream Or the hostages die An Tiarna is bombing your town He lurks where you’re sleeping Stalks you when you’re awake The comm. is bugged the walls have ears So be scared for your own sake….. An Tiarna is bombing your town. & a final note... excuse the lack of information on the offshoot Soldiers of the Iron Jocks or the Brass Testicle Cadets Category:Factions